


Jacketed

by FreshBrains



Category: Grease (1978)
Genre: 1950s Slang, Community: smallfandomfest, Courtship, Established Relationship, Flirting, Fluff, Jealousy, M/M, Sneaking Around, Teen Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-05-25
Updated: 2015-05-25
Packaged: 2018-04-01 05:52:05
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,182
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4008295
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FreshBrains/pseuds/FreshBrains
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>“You’re my guy, right?” Danny said, shy beneath all his tough exterior.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Jacketed

**Author's Note:**

> For the LJ Small Fandom Fest prompt: _Danny/Kenickie, serenade_.

“You better not throw pebbles at my window, man,” Kenickie whisper-yelled down into the yard, face splitting into a grin when Danny looked up at him. His hair was getting long, a black curl lopping onto his forehead and making him look like every damn wet dream Kenickie ever had. “My dad will pound us both if he wakes up.”

“Your old man sleeps like the dead,” Danny said easily, but kept his voice down. He was in his jacket and jeans from school still, and Kenickie would bet anything his beat-up book-bag was in the back seat of the Ford down the street. “Get your sweet ass down here, baby, the passion pit’s waiting.”

Kenickie grinned, knowing it made Danny just as hot as Danny’s smile made him, and let his legs dangle out the second-story window. “Maybe I want you all to myself tonight, huh?” He held out an unlit cigarette and smirked.

Danny immediately went for his lighter, flicking it to life, and they both laughed when they realized it was a useless gesture with Danny still kicking his heels in the grass. It was a natural reaction for Danny to light his smokes, a habit that made their friends tease them in private. “You’re killing me, Kenick. Come on, I missed you, where were you today?”

Kenickie shrugged and leaned against the window-sill, cigarette still dangling between his fingertips. “Decided to sluff it. I’m passing the important stuff, anyways. Made a little bread at the garage.”

Danny bristled, flipping the collar of his jacket and pouting like a bulldog. “I get it, baby. I see where I place.”

Kenickie rolled his eyes, worrying his lip between his teeth. Danny had always been a jealous guy, a guy real concerned about what others thought of him even though he tried so hard to make it look like the opposite. He liked having Kenickie at his side, even if the rest of the school thought they were just tight friends. “Oh, don’t be a pooper. It’s not a good look on you.”

“That shirt’s a good look on you,” Danny said, shameless in his flirting. He looked stupidly handsome in the moonlight, his eyes shining, his jacket oily-black against the damp grass. “Why don’t you come down and I’ll take a closer look?”

“Aren’t you just a panic and a half tonight?” Kenickie preened a little, knowing his paper-thin white tee shirt looked good on him, knowing Danny _thought_ it looked good on him. He glanced back inside and listened for a moment, and when he heard his old man snoring, he looked back down at Danny. “How about you come up here and show me how good I look?”

Danny looked surprised for only half a second, his mouth dropping open, before he smiled slow and wide like a shark. “This is the first and only time I’m scaling a rose trellis to make out with you.”

“Who says we’re just making out?” Kenickie couldn’t help but be a little shy about it—he’d only been with Rizzo before, and Danny didn’t get too far with Sandy, and they hadn’t gotten much further than some back-seat bingo at the drive-in with each other. They’d talked about it, but hell, when are they supposed to find a good time and place to get cozier when they had to hide all the time?

“Serious?” Danny’s hands stilled where they gripped the trellis, his neck craned to see Kenickie. His pupils were dark.

“As a heart attack,” Kenickie said, trying not to let his voice shake. “I might make you serenade me before you come up, though. Some _Romeo and Juliet_ shit, you know?”

“Screw that,” Danny said, and made his way up the trellis, only swearing and grunting with exertion a few times. “But once I’m up, I’ll sing you anything you want, darlin’.” He lost his grip for a second before righting himself with a deep exhale.

Kenickie laugh and slid back into his bedroom, ready to pull Danny in when he got to the window. As Danny crossed the threshold, he tripped and they ended up sprawled in a pile of gangly boy limbs on the carpet, muffling their laughter into each other’s neck.

“I’m real gone for you,” Danny said, voice low in Kenickie’s ear as they lay on the floor next to each other. “You have no idea.”

“I think I might have _some_ idea,” Kenickie drawled, winking at Danny. Before he could lose his courage, he threw a leg over Danny’s waist and straddled him, knees on either side of his hips. He felt Danny’s comb poke him in his ribs from his jacket pocket when he leaned down and kissed him, a hard, sloppy kiss that was usually saved for the drive-in or the gravel pits when they were gearing up for a race.

“Hey, wait a second,” Danny said, leaning up on his elbows. His breathing was labored and his pupils had gone dark; he looked like we wanted nothing more than to shove Kenickie onto the bed and make them both men twice over. “I got you something, and you better not laugh.”

Kenickie frowned and sat back on Danny’s legs. “Let’s see it.”

Danny reached into his the pocket of his skintight jeans and pulled out a length of silver chain, something simple but sturdy. It was obviously meant for a man’s necklace rather than a woman’s. He didn’t look Kenickie in the eye as she swept his hand through the grease in his hair and used it to yank off his class ring. “Think fast,” Danny said with a smirk, and before Kenickie could protest, he looped the ring onto the chain and tossed it to Kenickie, who reflexively caught it.

“You’re my guy, right?” Danny said, shy beneath all his tough exterior.

Kenickie smiled, glad they were in the dark to hide the flush on his cheeks. He knew Danny had given Sandy his ring once, but she gave it back when they broke it off with no hard feelings. He knew what the ring meant to Danny and what it meant for him to give it away again. “Yeah. Yeah, I’m your guy, daddy-o.”

“Good,” Danny said with a cocky smile, but his eyes shone in the moonlight. “Now how about we move this somewhere more comfortable?”

As if on cue, the light in the hallway turned on and Kenickie’s father asked in a tired voice, “You still up, kiddo?”

Kenickie’s eyes went wide and Danny stifled a laugh before he got up and straddled the window sill, reading to jump out and hope he stuck the landing. “Still want that serenade?” He winked and was gone with a soft _oomph_ as he hit the grass, the sound of his boots on the gravel driveway letting Kenickie know he made it.

Kenickie was in bed with his eyes squeezed shut before his dad could crack open the door. As he steadied his breathing and pretended to sleep, he squeezed his fingers around Danny’s ring and grinned into his pillow.

**Author's Note:**

> Title from a 50's slang term meaning 'going steady.'


End file.
